


Lila got expelled

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Lila got Expelled [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Lila is expelled from Marinette's school and now her parents send her to boarding school.





	Lila got expelled

"Lila Rossi to the principal's office"

Everyone looks at her like a thief.

In the principal's office, Principal Damocles was furiously calling Lila's parents.

"Lila I like you to give a note to your parents"

Lila growled

In the Rossi Household

"Lila Rossi I'm very disappointed in you you're going to boarding school"

"No No! Anything but boarding school!"

Meanwhile 

Alya said "Marinette we just wanted to say"

Adrien said "We're sorry for not believing you about Lila you were right and we were wrong"

Marinette hugged her friends

"It's okay I forgive you guys"


End file.
